A path down a road, a story unfolds
by WhatWeHaveBecome
Summary: What happens when bad boy Edward with a mysterious past is adopted by the popular Cullen family? Note: All human. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are Cullens. Alice and Rosalie are not related to them. R&R ty. Normal pairings!


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it! Enjoy :].  
**

_Beyond what we reach for,_

_expectations untold,_

_lies a simple story,_

_for us to unfold._

I glanced at the paper in my hand before crumpling it up. Story, eh? Life was no story, just life. Wake up, eat, school, homework, sleep. A normal pattern followed daily may provide content for most, but not for me. Where was the excitement? Where was the getting drunk on a thursday night and having a hangover friday morning? I walked around my room before shoving the piece of paper into a random desk drawer and going downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and keys and headed out into the rain.

The drive to school was quiet and rainy, as usual. I sighed as I pulled into my usual spot at Forks High school. The school year started two weeks ago and I was already into a routine. I sat there in my truck, for I was early and spaced out for a couple moments.

I sat there, my eyes scanning the parking lot. I mentally traced around the trees and the building and the cars that started arriving. When it was half full, I decided to head to homeroom. I stepped out grabbing my backpack and putting my hood up and trudged along. Suddenly, I heard tires screeching and I jumped back just in time to not get squished by a silver volvo cruising at an insanely high speed. I watched it as it smoothly slid into the parking spot next to mine. I racked my brain for who they were. I had begun to think that I knew everyone at this school now. The doors opened and out came two muscular men with their girlfriends clinging to their arms. Oh_,_ I thought. It was just the Cullen family, They were the richest most popular people in the area. Jasper, the sporty one was currently dating a perky short girl named Alice and the other boy Emmett, a notorious player, was followed by Rosalie. Emmett was the type of boy that treated girls like dirt and still got away with it. I watched them for a moment noticing for the first time that there was a boy trailing behind them. He looked different then them. He had red hair and his skin was paler. Yet, he was walking alone. I couldn't help but watch him as he walked behind them into building 2. I stood there until the warning bell.

I slid into my seat as the final bell rang. I slid into my seat with my heart racing. stood in front of the class starting attendence but it couldn't hold my attention. All I could think about was the new boy trailing behind the Cullens today. was halfway down the list when he walked in. I watched him as he approached and spoke a few sentences before sliding the empty seat in front of me. My hand inched forward and I jerked it back. Half of me wanted to ask why he was here, and the other half wanted to stay silent and just observe. I decided it would be better if I just passed him a note.

I wrote multiply drafts each sounding more and more like a stalker that the last, ranging from a simple "Hey, what's up? My name is Bella. What's yours?" to a creepy "I haven't noticed you around here before. Why are you...?" I gave up after that one. I was even starting to scare myself. I figured I could just ask Jessica later, she would probably know why he was here.

The morning passed quickly, I breezed through english, math, art, and science and proceeded on to lunch. I barely sat down with my pizza before a flow of words emerged from Jessica's mouth.

"Ohmigosh!" She squealed. "Have you seen the new guy? He is so incredibly hot!" Jessica kept on going without even giving me time to respond. "I heard that like the Cullens adopted him because his parents kicked him out! And get this! I heard that he got kicked out of his old school for like beating up this other dude cause he was having a boner from fantasizing about his girlfriend or whatever. He has this whole naught bad boy thing going on for him" Jessica giggled,

"Thats great, Jessica." I sighed. At least I knew the story now. I slowly felt my spirts lowering. There was no way a guy like him would like a girl like me. I had only been kissed once a couple of years back in junior high by a boy named Josh.

"Dude, he's like Emmett only more bad boy!" Jessica squealed again. "I wonder if he'll make out with me in the "closet" before gym one day! Do you think I should ask him out?" Jessica wondered.

Jessica got so absorbed in her thoughts that we ate in mostly silence until the bell rang. I rushed off to biology hoping to here no more about the mysterious new boy. I walked in seeing on the board, written in 's loopy scrawl that we should form teams of three and sit on the floor with our group. Despite my rushing, I was still one of the last people to arrive. I looked around. _Damn it,_ I thought as I realized that the only group left was one with Emmett and the new boy. I awkwardly walked over.

"C-can I join you guys?" I stammered nervously. Emmett looked up and looked around, nodding after realizing there was no other option. I sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

"So how are you liking Forks, bro?" Emmett looked at the new boy.

"It's okay, nothing that exciting." He looked up and saw me. "Oh hey." He acknowledged my presence for about 10 seconds before moving on.

Eventually trudged in and class began. Today we were drawing diagrams of onion skin cells as a review and I basically did all the work.

"So, I hear there is going to be killer party at the beach tonight-" Emmett began.

"Dude! It's thursday." New boy interupted.

"Do you know what rhymes with thursday?" Emmett looked at me.

_Shit._ "Uhm..." I stalled looking at Edward for help. He was sticking his finger through a hole in the desk. "Dildo?" I watched, mortified as they started cracking up.

"You are funny, Swan. You know that?" Emmett said as he fist bumped New boy.

"You should totally come to the party tonight and make some more of your hilarious jokes."

"Yeah." New boy glanced up at me. "We could uhh pick you up around 8..." He trailed off.

"Uhmm sure...?" I said, wondering if he was asking me out or making fun of me.

"Great" He mummbled as the bell rang.

What just happened might have made me excited except for a piece of paper dropped from his binder as he walked away and I picked it up.

It read:

Ready to have some fun?

Hell yeah!

Let's see who can seduce that Swan girl first. Loser has to wear heels around the house for a week.

U r on.

I know this should have put me off but for some reason, it drew me into New boy, a little bit more.


End file.
